<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Fanning the Flames by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563681">Breeding Ground: Fanning the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [113]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daughters of the Phoenix and the Master of Death, Hope and Rachel, have fun with their father. Part of the Daughters of Potter 2017 first posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog, on June 29th, 2017.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Hope Summers, Harry Potter/Rachel Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [113]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Fanning the Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  June 29th, 2017 as part of the Daughters of Potter.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fanning the Flames(Rachel Grey-Potter and Hope Grey-Potter from Marvel Comics)</b>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Hope’s green eyes fluttered shut as she dropped down onto the bed. A deep breath came through the body of the powerful young woman and how could she be anything but very powerful? The daughter of the avatar of life and the master of death meant she held a shaky balance of life. Some argued that those with great power did not have to work for anything. Hope disagreed. Those with great power had more work to do than those who had no power. Because, they had to hold the great power under control and not have it overwhelm everything they held dear.</p><p>Plus, the phrase with great power there also had to come great responsibility also came to the forefront. Hope, dressed in a pair of black shorts and a slender black sports bra, returned to her bedroom. Something inside of her prevented her from being able to sleep.</p><p>“It’s time.”</p><p>Hope looked up and saw her older sister Rachel standing in the doorway. Rachel dressed in a slender transparent robe. She might as well have not worn anything at all. Rachel’s shoulder length red hair and stunning green eyes framed her face. The teenager, having just turned sixteen mere hours ago, looked at her college age sister. Rachel placed a hand on Hope’s thigh which caused her to jump.</p><p>“Time for what?”</p><p>The question received one of the more surprising answers. Rachel grabbed her younger sister’s head and kissed her. The tongues of both of them clashed together with Rachel easing her tongue deep into her sister’s mouth. Rachel pushed in and out of Hope’s mouth. Hope tried to pull away, but she seemed locked in place.</p><p>“You’ve been having dreams, desires, and thoughts ever since you reached sixteen. And today, on your birthday, all of those desires will come true. The bonds of sisterhood and family are ever going to get closer.”</p><p>Rachel tongue kissed Hope one more time. These intense emotions were something that Hope was not at all used to experiencing. Hope’s tongue pushed deep into Rachel’s warm and hungry mouth. They met tongue to tongue with each other. Some quick hands revealed Hope of all of her clothing.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Rachel said. “Relax, sis, and let us have fun.”</p><p>Those experienced lips pressed against Hope and worked down her hope. Hope knew Rachel had some fun with Illyana, Amara, Kitty, and a few others, but she was seeing her sister in a brand new light. Rachel’s fingers parted Hope’s eager and inexperienced sex.</p><p>Rachel grabbed the intense thoughts from her sister. She had been preparing for this moment for months. Rachel took the first sampling of her sister’s tasting twat. The honey trickling down her thighs made Rachel excited and hungry for more. Lust burned through her eyes when going down on Hope.</p><p>Hope clutched the back of her sister’s head and encouraged Rachel to keep sucking and licking at her. It was like a dream come true to see her beautiful big sister do these things. It was purely heaven, Rachel’s tongue.</p><p>‘Daddy, she’s almost ready,’ Rachel thought.</p><p>The tongue buried into Hope’s heated pussy. The power both women radiated would have brought the most sinful desires of anyone to the forefront if they had been bombarded by it. Rachel dug her tongue into Hope’s sweet, dripping pussy and licked it out.</p><p>Hope threw her hips up and wanted more. Thoughts came in the head of Rachel pinning her down on the bed and just taking Hope in every way. Then Rachel had been replaced by her mother and finally, her father. Hope spent some time picturing the sight of her father’s big cock just drilling repeatedly inside. The very thought just made Hope wet and hungry for desire.</p><p>Every one of these sinful dirty thoughts had been grabbed by Rachel and filed away for future reference. Rachel stimulated Hope’s eager center just like the younger girl imagined. Hope thrashed up off of the bed from the constant tongue lashing.</p><p>“OHHH!” Hope howled at the top of her lungs.</p><p>Rachel deep-tongued Hope with intense strokes. Hope bucked up to meet the tongue of her bold older sister. Her nails dug into the back of Rachel’s head and encouraged the continued efforts. Juices rolled down Hope’s thighs the further Rachel entered and exited her pussy. The tender affection made Hope almost pass out from the worshipping.</p><p>The continued worshipping of her little sister continued until Rachel had been satisfied. She hit the mental triggers in Hope’s mind to regulate pleasure and caused sensitivity to the brain.</p><p>“That’s…not…fair!” Hope moaned.</p><p>Rachel did not acknowledge Hope’s words straight away. The frenzied licking continued the deeper Hope pushed and planted her tongue deep inside of Rachel’s oversensitive pussy.</p><p>“Delicious,” Rachel informed Hope. “And everything is fair.”</p><p>The door opened and Hope noticed her father standing in the doorway. Rachel smiled and grabbed Harry’s huge cock and pulled it. Hope watched the progression of Rachel. Her lips were on Harry’s cock.</p><p>It was so big and Hope was almost astonished Rachel managed to throat it all. Her hot sister’s mouth took their father’s cock with practiced ease. Pent-up frustration hit the girl. She wanted their father’s cock inside of her. Those big balls looked nice and thick.</p><p>Rachel made a show of stroking and fondling Harry’s big balls. Hope did not know what to do. The ability to lift her hands had been removed.</p><p>Finally, after several moments of torture, Rachel released Harry’s cock. Harry turned over towards the sixteen-year-old girl on the bed. Hope’s eyelashes fluttered. Harry put a hand down on Hope’s chest and ran down her body. The warmth coming from her pussy made things even better.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, honey,” Harry said. “Are you ready for your present?”</p><p>Shamelessly, Harry’s oversized cock bounced out. Hope followed the progress with a strand of drool hanging off of her chin. She tried to reign in the lust but it was very hard.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” she said. “Please, Daddy, give your little girl her present.”</p><p>Harry spread Hope’s thighs and started to feel them up. The girl reacted with the most pleasurable of touches. Her thighs pushed up to meet Harry’s probing fingers which buried into the depths of her body.</p><p>“Oh, yes, Daddy!” Hope yelled. “I want more! Please give me more!”</p><p>Being a generous father, Harry was giving her more. His hard cock pushed against her belly.</p><p>“It’s such a nice present!” Hope yelled. “You really do spoil me.”</p><p>Rachel just gave half of a grin. “Oh, you’re going to be spoiled alright.”</p><p>The swollen head pushed against Hope’s eager entrance. Her cunt opened up for Harry to drive his fat head into it and take her completely and utterly. Hope could not do anything other than lay back and enjoy the full feeling what was about to happen. Her legs pushed apart before Harry slammed down inside of her body.</p><p>Hope’s eyes flashed open just in time to receive an insane amount of cock buried into her. Her pussy pushed apart to receive Harry’s swollen organ pulling out and pushing in. Hope grabbed onto Harry’s hips and dragged him inside of her.</p><p>“More!” Hope yelled. “Please Daddy! My pussy needs your big cock to fuck my….”</p><p>Rachel pushed her pussy down on Hope’s face. Hope gasped in surprise at the feeling of her sister’s tight twat rubbing.</p><p>“Time to give back something after I did a favor for you,” Rachel said.</p><p>Hope understood. She would not have been able to take that big hunk of male endowment unless Rachel moistened the path. Her father’s cock stretched her out being so big it was almost obscene.</p><p>The sorcerer in question lined up with the younger girl’s pussy while she dutifully ate out his older daughter’s pussy. Hope’s loins stretched and secured Harry. The warm rubbing of them together only made Harry work faster and harder.</p><p>Two swollen balls slapped up against Hope and her over eager pussy. Hope threw herself up off of the bed with a mewling yell of pleasure. Every single inch of Harry’s big cock slid deep into Hope and then completely out of her with the greatest of ease.</p><p>“Getting closer.”</p><p>Harry played with Hope’s perky teenage breasts and caused her to just succumb. Succumb to her father’s touch and more importantly his cock. Harry pierced her and filled up the sexy redhead with constant thrusts.</p><p>“Baby, you feel so good,” Harry said. “I can’t get enough of this pussy. I like how it’s wrapped around my cock.”</p><p>‘Fuck me, Daddy!’ Hope voiced through Rachel’s and Harry’s mind.</p><p>Twelve inches of prime meat pushed through the eager teenage pussy. Hope gushed all over Harry’s iron-hard rod. Those balls kept smacking against Hope’s tender thighs.</p><p>“Oh, she’s good,” Rachel said. “But, I think she might be overwhelmed. I don’t think this poor young thing can take your cock like I can.”</p><p>Hope, determined not to be shown up in any way, grabbed onto Harry’s hardened rod with renewed vigor. The wizard pushed into his young daughter as her fire had been returned. Hope repeatedly and constantly took as much of Harry’s cock as she could.</p><p>The wizard groaned the deeper he drove into Hope’s lovely young body. The moisture correcting around his cock grew immense the deeper Harry pushed inside of her. Her wet walls clamped and released onto Harry.</p><p>‘YES!’ Hope cried loud enough for both Rachel and her father to hear.</p><p>Harry slammed into Hope and brought her to several rapid-fire orgasms. Those hands worked their magic around her. Harry’s balls grew even further the faster Harry pounded and worked over Hope. A tension rose through her balls.</p><p>Hope received sixteen Birthday orgasms by the time this was done, each of them. Her body heated up for reasons which had nothing to do with immense power. Immense lust might have been a pretty good description for what Harry made Hope feel.</p><p>“Happy birthday.”</p><p>Part two of Hope’s birthday present filled up her body. Hope clutched onto Harry and started to milk every drop of cum from his swollen balls until it entered her waiting womb.</p><p>Harry pushed into Hope with a couple of deep and powerful thrusts. Hope’s wet loins grabbed onto Harry and milked his aching rod as fast as possible. More cum spilled into the thrashing teenage girl.</p><p>The two pulled away from each other with Harry putting a finger on her stomach and looked down approvingly.</p><p>“Let me clean up a little bit.”</p><p>Tongue to vaginal lip action shot Hope’s eyes open shut. Rachel ate Hope out for the second time. The sisterly cunt munching was a very beautiful sight.</p><p>Harry watched as the older one of the two daughters before him spread her legs. Rachel was ready to receive his cock and squeeze it full. Harry ran his hands over Rachel’s mature body. A couple of light touches made her body more susceptible and ready for intrusion. Harry measured her and drove deep inside with a long thrust.</p><p>The feeling was incredible. Rachel tasted her sister’s sixteen year old pussy while receiving her father’s cock buried inside. Her mother would return tonight and no doubt the last kink of this family bonding would hit a brand new level.</p><p>Harry pushed himself deep into Rachel’s warm pussy. The familiar feeling of his daughter wrapping around him made Harry groan in delight. His fingers brushed down Rachel’s lower back and touched every inch of her sexy body. Rachel’s curves came out for Harry to touch.</p><p>“I wonder if you’re cum harder than your sister did.”</p><p>Rachel worked her father’s balls with a telekinetic probe. Harry just simply sunk his nails into Rachel’s back and drove deep inside of her warm body. She took his hard cock inside like a champion. The moisture enveloped and closed around Harry’s throbbing hard prick the deeper he shoved inside of his daughter’s body.</p><p>Every inch of Harry’s throbbing hard cock met Rachel’s inside. She was being greeted by an old and very familiar friend. Harry’s fingers touched Rachel’s rear and pulled back before pushing back the beautiful young woman.</p><p>The youngest of this sexual triad could not be neglected. Hope’s pussy received attention and worship from Rachel’s tongue, probing and licking away at it. She bucked up just in time to meet Rachel’s tempting tongue. Flashes of sexual desire erupted through Hope. She grabbed Rachel and thrust up.</p><p>Harry groaned and had been driven to great heights by his daughters engaging in carnal lust with each other. The power of sex drove Harry deeper. His throbbing balls smacked against Rachel’s wet pussy. Harry grabbed her and pushed deep inside of her.</p><p>“It’s time, baby girl.”</p><p>The warmth of Harry’s little girl surrounded him. She popped her juices around Harry’s cock. The wizard pulled almost out and then drove deep into Rachel. Rachel clutched Harry and released him with very soft moans coming from her body.</p><p>Hope’s eyes shifted back. Her sister screaming lustful shrieks inside her pussy made Hope rise up. Juices spilled into Rachel’s mouth. The older daughter of Jean and Harry Potter slurped the juices from her younger sister in response. The wizard pushed in and out of Rachel’s wet pussy.</p><p>“Getting closer, baby,” Harry said.</p><p>He cupped Rachel’s generous melons and squeezed them tight. His thick balls slapped against Rachel’s firm thighs and drove inside. The deeper and harder thrusts made Rachel very hot and very eager for the end to come.</p><p>“Closer,” Harry told her. “Much closer.”</p><p>His balls slapped Rachel and a discharge began. Harry filled his daughter up with his seed. The warm and powerful seed bathed Rachel’s insides with each thrust.</p><p>Rachel felt her body being changed. The power of life flowed through one of the scions of the Mistress of the Phoenix Force and the Master of Death. The last few thrusts finished planting Harry’s payload into Rachel and he pulled back.</p><p>Both of the girls rolled over, bound on the bed. Rachel and Hope looked up at Harry who flashed them a smile.</p><p>“Just wait until your mother gets home.”</p><p>He spent some time fingering their pussies and teasing them while they waited for Jean’s return.</p><p>
  <strong>End. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>